That Night
by kimheynim
Summary: Malam itu, di bawah ribuan lampion dan kembang api yang menyala-nyala, dua insan bertemu pandang dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Sampai sejauh mana cinta akan membawa mereka pergi? Hangeng x Heechul. HanChul. GS.
1. Chapter 1

**That Night** , Chapter 1.

.

.

-Chongqing, China, 2017.

Duar! Duar!

Hangeng, lelaki berwajah oriental itu terlihat tengah asyik memperhatikan lampion-lampion dan kembang api yang melintas di atasnya. Sembari berdiri bersandar pada ujung pagar pembatas jembatan yang menghadap ke sungai kecil, lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum sederhana yang memikat. Ia terlihat sangat menikmati apa yang sedang ia saksikan sekarang.

Malam ini adalah malam perayaan tahun baru di China, salah satu perayaan yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh Hangeng, selain perayaan Yuanxiao, tentunya. Hangeng sangat menyukai perayaan ini, karena disaat seperti inilah ia bisa melihat suasana kota yang ramai di malam hari, ditemani oleh lampion berwarna-warni dan kembang api yang menari-nari di atas langit sana.

Dalam kesendiriannya di tengah hiruk-pikuk lautan manusia yang datang untuk menonton kembang api dan lampion, Hangeng merasa sangat senang. Beberapa kali, lelaki yang hanya mengenakan kaus putih yang dilapisi oleh setelan kemeja lusuh dengan warna senada itu terlihat menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati udara malam di Chongqing yang telah bercampur dengan bau asap yang khas.

Duar! Duar!

Hangeng kembali membuka kedua matanya dan tersenyum lega, memperhatikan kembang api yang kembali dilepaskan ke atas dan mengukir bentuk-bentuk yang menarik di atas langit gelap sana. Walaupun udara di sekitarnya semakin dingin, tapi lelaki itu tetap merasa hangat. Ia diselimuti oleh kebahagiaan yang sangat sederhana malam ini.

Sembari terus tersenyum, Hangeng membiarkan kedua mata sipitnya menyapu sekeliling dengan pandangan kagum. Lelaki yang telah tumbuh dewasa itu memperhatikan satu per satu orang-orang yang berkeliaran di sekitarnya, sebelum akhirnya pandangannya terhenti pada seorang gadis berambut pendek yang tengah berdiri dua meter di sebelah kirinya.

Gadis cantik berpakaian dress ketat berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan stocking jaring berwarna senada itu terlihat tengah asyik memperhatikan kembang api yang menyebar di atasnya, dengan air mata yang mengalir turun membasahi pipinya.

Hangeng menahan nafasnya, diam-diam memperhatikan gadis yang entah sejak kapan berdiri disana itu. Bahu kecil milik gadis itu bergetar hebat. Tangisannya semakin kencang, seakan bersaing dengan suara letusan kembang api yang bersahut-sahutan dari berbagai penjuru.

"Hiks.." Gadis itu terus memperhatikan kembang api yang merekah besar di langit sana dengan berlinang air mata. Sesekali, ia menggigit bibir tebalnya, membuat bibir itu terluka karena perbuatannya sendiri.

Hangeng meringis kecil melihatnya. Ia jadi merasa iba sekaligus penasaran. Oh ayolah, ini malam tahun baru. Seharusnya semua orang berbahagia menyambutnya, bukan? Tapi, kenapa gadis itu malah menangis? Ingin sekali rasanya Hangeng bertanya, tapi.. bisa-bisa ia malah dikira orang aneh atau penjahat. Jadi, lelaki itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk sok akrab dan memilih untuk tetap diam di tempatnya, setia mendengarkan isak tangis gadis itu dari posisi berdirinya sekarang.

Duar! Duar!

Sebuah kembang api besar kembali diluncurkan dari arah selatan, menimbulkan bunyi keras sebelum akhirnya merekah indah di permukaan langit malam yang tadinya sepi. Lampion-lampion yang bercahaya kembali berterbangan, menghiasi angkasa yang bergembira malam ini.

Hangeng kembali menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depan matanya sekarang. Ia tersenyum senang, dan tanpa sadar menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, memperhatikan gadis yang ada di sebelah kirinya itu. tiba-tiba, gadis itu juga menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Hangeng-dan pandangan mereka pun akhirnya bertemu, untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Jantung Hangeng terasa seperti merosot jatuh ke bawah detik itu juga, tepat disaat kedua mata sipit miliknya beradu pandang dengan sepasang mata cantik milik gadis asing itu. Dengan susah payah, Hangeng meneguk ludahnya dan mulai membuka suaranya.

"Hey, S-Selamat tahun baru." Ucap lelaki itu dengan kedua kaki yang bergetar hebat. Ia merasa sangat canggung. Pandangannya seakan tersita habis setelah melihat sorot mata kelam milik gadis itu yang seakan menandakan sesuatu, seperti rasa sakit? Entahlah.

Gadis itu tidak merespon dengan kata-kata, namun ia tersenyum tipis. Wajahnya yang pucat membuat Hangeng khawatir bukan main-tapi sayangnya, lelaki itu tidak bisa menanyakan apapun. Hangeng hanya bisa terus memperhatikan gadis itu sampai ia kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada suasana meriah di sekitarnya sembari menyeka air matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya sendiri.

Dalam diam, Hangeng merogoh saku celana kainnya, berusaha untuk menemukan sapu tangan lusuh miliknya yang selalu ia simpan di dalam sana. Dari dalam hatinya, ada sebuah dorongan kecil untuk memberikan sapu tangan itu kepada gadis tersebut. Tapi, Hangeng ragu. Selama beberapa saat, ia terus menggenggam sapu tangan itu di dalam saku celananya dan berpikir keras.

Apa ia harus memberikannya, atau tidak? Hangeng menggigit bibirnya, menghadapi dilema kecil. Ia harus memberikannya. Sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Hangeng menarik keluar sapu tangan itu dari saku celananya dan menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke arah gadis itu. Baru saja ia ingin memberikan sapu tangan itu, namun gerakannya tertahan setelah ia melihat sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di dekatnya dan seorang lelaki berpakaian setelan jas hitam turun dari dalamnya. Lelaki itu segera menuju ke arah gadis berambut pendek itu dan menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari belakang.

"Kena kau, gadis sialan."

Hangeng membeku di tempatnya, memperhatikan gadis itu yang terlihat terkejut dan berusaha untuk kabur dari lelaki yang saat ini tengah mencengkram kasar lengan kirinya itu.

"S-Shiyuan, lepaskan tanganku.." Gadis itu memohon, menatap lelaki yang dipanggilnya Shiyuan itu dengan takut-takut dan berusaha untuk meregangkan cengkraman lelaki itu yang seakan ingin menghancurkan lengannya. "Kumohon, aku tidak berniat untuk kabur darimu.."

Shiyuan semakin kuat mencengkram lengan gadis itu. Ia terlihat sangat marah. "Kau pikir aku percaya padamu, Xiche? Cepat masuk!" dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha untuk menarik gadis bernama Xiche itu untuk masuk ke dalam van.

Xiche melawan. Ia mendorong Shiyuan dan berteriak. "Lepaskan aku! Sungguh, aku cuma ingin melihat kembang api!" Gadis itu menangis, ketakutan melihat tingkah Shiyuan yang seperti orang kesetanan di hadapannya.

"Sialan! Beraninya kau melawanku!" Shiyuan menjadi marah besar. Ia menjambak rambut pendek Xiche, membuat gadis itu mengerang kesakitan. "Dasar jalang tidak tahu diuntung!" Makinya sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya, berniat untuk melayangkan tamparan pada pipi Xiche. Namun, perbuatannya itu segera terbelenggu disaat seseorang tiba-tiba menghantamnya dengan satu pukulan telak di wajah.

Seseorang itu, Hangeng baru saja membuat tubuh Shiyuan terdorong ke belakang karena pukulan telaknya. Ia terlihat sangat marah. "Beraninya menyiksa perempuan. Lelaki macam apa kau itu?"

Xiche terkejut melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Hangeng. Ia menjadi semakin takut. Ia berlari mendekati lelaki china itu dan berusaha untuk menahannya, tapi Hangeng sudah kembali melayangkan pukulan keduanya disaat melihat Shiyuan kembali maju mendekat.

Buagh! Satu pukulan keras kembali menghantam wajah tampan milik Shiyuan, membuat lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang dan akhirnya jatuh ke tanah. Nafas Hangeng memburu, termakan habis oleh amarahnya yang sudah ia tahan semenjak Shiyuan mencengkram lengan Xiche dan memaki-makinya tadi.

"Ikut aku! Kita pergi dari sini!" Hangeng tiba-tiba menarik tangan Xiche, membawa gadis itu pergi menjauh sebelum Shiyuan mengejar dan mendapatkan mereka. Dalam keadaan panik, dua sejoli itu berlari dengan sekuat tenaga, melewati kerumunan orang yang sama-sama berkumpul untuk menyaksikan lampion dan kembang api dengan nafas yang memburu.

Hangeng melirik sekitar, kemudian menarik tangan Xiche untuk masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang berada di sisi kiri jalan yang mereka lintasi. "Lewat sini!" Komandonya dengan sigap. Xiche terus mengikuti Hangeng, berlari menyusuri gang kecil yang mengarah pada rumah-rumah dan gudang pabrik. Tak lama, gadis itu menjadi lelah. kakinya sakit bukan main karena harus berlari dengan mengenakan sepatu hak tinggi.

"B-Berhenti dulu! Aku lelah.." Xiche tidak sanggup berlari lagi. ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Hangeng pada tangannya, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan beranjak duduk di atas sebuah peti kayu bekas yang ada di tepi gang sana.

Hangeng mengikutinya berhenti. Lelaki itu juga kelelahan. Ia beranjak duduk di tanah tepat di hadapan Xiche dengan nafas yang tak beraturan dan keringat yang mengalir membasahi pelipis dan sekitar lehernya.

"Agh.." Xiche meringis pelan sembari memegangi telapak kakinya yang terasa sangat nyeri karena terlalu banyak berlari tadi. Gadis itu melepaskan sepatu hak tingginya dengan kasar sembari mendengus kecil.

Hangeng memperhatikan gadis itu dengan raut wajah khawatir, masih sembari berusaha untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia kemudian mulai mendekat. "Biar kupijat." Ucapnya sembari menyentuh telapak kaki Xiche yang hangat dan mulai memijatnya pelan.

Xiche hanya diam, membiarkan Hangeng memijat telapak kakinya dengan telaten. Sesaat, gadis cantik itu menghela nafas berat. "Dasar bodoh."

"Apa?" Hangeng mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Xiche yang kini tengah menampakkan raut wajah kesal bercampur khawatir.

"Untuk apa kau menolongku? Pasti sekarang Shiyuan sedang mengerahkan anak buahnya untuk mengejar kita. Kau bisa mati jika-"

"Mereka pasti bersembunyi di sekitar sini! Berpencar-lah dan cari mereka sampai dapat!"

Hangeng dan Xiche sontak membeku di posisi mereka saat mendengar suara itu. Suara Shiyuan bersama segerombolan anak buahnya. Mereka berada tak jauh dari posisi Hangeng dan Xiche sekarang.

"Kita harus pergi!" Hangeng berbisik dengan nada suara panik. Ia mengisyaratkan Xiche untuk kembali bangkit berdiri dan segera pergi dari sana. Xiche mengerti. Dengan sigap, ia bangkit dan mengambil kembali sepatu hak tingginya. Ia berlari mengikuti Hangeng dari belakang dalam keadaan kaki telanjang dan menjinjing sepatu miliknya di tangan kanannya.

Dua orang itu berlari semakin masuk ke dalam gang. "Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Xiche yang kini berada dalam keadaan panik, takut jika Shiyuan dan anak buahnya berhasil menemukan mereka berdua. Gadis itu mencengkram erat lengan Hangeng yang berlari di depannya.

"Ikut saja. Jangan khawatir, mereka tidak akan menemukan kita." Hangeng menggenggam erat tangan Xiche yang berkeringat, membawa gadis itu keluar dari gang kecil tersebut dan menuju ke bagian belakang dari sebuah bangunan pabrik tua.

Mereka berdua tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi berwarna hijau yang sudah hampir sepenuhnya berkarat. Dengan cepat, Hangeng menarik pintu itu dan membuatnya terbuka lebar, menampakkan sebuah ruangan gelap yang ada di dalam sana. "Masuklah." Ucap Hangeng pada Xiche.

Xiche terlihat ragu. Ia tidak bisa melihat apapun di dalam sana, jadi bagaimana bisa ia masuk? Namun, Hangeng tetap menggiringnya untuk masuk ke dalam sana. Setelah mereka berdua sama-sama masuk, Hangeng kembali menutup pintu besi itu dan merantainya dari dalam.

Pik! Hangeng menyalakan sebuah lampu kuning kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan tersebut, kemudian melirik ke arah Xiche yang masih menggengam erat tangannya-dan bahkan mencengkram ujung pakaiannya karena takut.

Lelaki itu kemudian berdehem pelan. "Ekhem."

Xiche tersadar dan menjadi canggung. Ia segera melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan dan juga ujung pakaian Hangeng, kemudian beranjak mundur selangkah. "Ah-maaf." Ucapnya sembari beranjak meletakkan sepatu hak tinggi miliknya di atas lantai yang terbuat dari semen tersebut.

Hangeng tersenyum kecil, lalu beranjak melangkah mendekati sebuah kasur kecil yang berada di ujung ruangan tersebut. Di dekat kasur itu terdapat meja kayu yang sudah berdebu dan juga sebuah kursi kecil.

"Duduklah disini." Hangeng mendorong kursi kayu itu ke arah Xiche dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk mendudukinya. Setelah itu, ia kembali sibuk mengambil sesuatu dari ujung kasurnya, entah apa itu.

Xiche duduk diam di atas kursi kayu yang disodorkan oleh Hangeng itu sembari memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya. Ia lebih dari sekedar yakin bahwa ruangan yang sedang ditempatinya sekarang ini adalah sebuah gudang. Kondisinya benar-benar tidak layak untuk ditempati dengan debu dan kerdus kosong yang terbengkalai di berbagai sisinya.

Apa Hangeng tinggal disini? Sesaat, Xiche memperhatikan Hangeng yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu-entah apa itu dalam diam. Kemudian, gadis itu kembali menyapu pandangannya ke sekitar sembari sesekali menggosok-gosok kedua lengannya, mulai merasa kedinginan karena udara luar yang masuk lewat jendela-jendela besar yang ada di sisi atas gudang tersebut.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya sesuatu yang hangat selain ini disini." Hangeng tiba-tiba datang mendekati Xiche dan melapisi dress tanpa lengan yang dikenakan gadis itu menggunakan sebuah selimut berwarna putih. Setelah itu, ia beranjak duduk di atas lantai, di dekat gadis itu.

Xiche tersenyum kecil saat selimut putih itu menutupi bahu dan lengannya sampai sebatas pinggul. Ia jadi merasa sangat nyaman. "Terima kasih. Kau terlalu baik." Ucapnya sembari menatap Hangeng dengan pandangan mata yang sayu.

Hangeng tersenyum. "Bukan masalah." Ucapnya sembari memandangi wajah Xiche yang pucat dan berkeringat karena berlari cukup jauh dan lama tadi. "Namaku Hangeng, jika kau ingin tahu." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Hangeng." Xiche menggumamkan nama lelaki itu perlahan. "Kau tinggal disini?" Tanyanya.

Hangeng menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Aku ditugaskan untuk menjaga gudang di sini setiap malam. Rumahku agak jauh dari sini." Ia kemudian beranjak kembali memijat telapak kaki Xiche. "Apa kakimu masih terasa sakit?"

"Ah.." Xiche jadi mengerti. Ia beranjak merapatkan selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya dan memandangi surai hitam pekat milik Hangeng dari posisi duduknya sekarang. "Sudah lumayan mendingan." Responnya sembari berpikir.

Bagaimana bisa ada orang sebaik Hangeng di dunia ini? sungguh, baru pertama kali ini Xiche diperlakukan seperti seorang ratu oleh orang yang baru dikenalnya. Ia jadi merasa sangat dihargai dan dilindungi sebagai perempuan. Kenapa ia baru menemukan perasaan senyaman ini setelah dua puluh tahun hidupnya yang penuh dengan penderitaan? Apa jangan-jangan... semua ini hanya mimpi?

"Kau melamun, Xiche." Ucapan Hangeng membuat Xiche kembali tersadar dan menemukan lelaki baik hati itu masih setia memandanginya. Itu artinya, ini semua benar nyata, kan?

Xiche balas memandangi Hangeng lekat-lekat. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Lelaki itu-siapa namanya? Shiyuan? Dia memanggilmu 'Xiche' tadi, dan aku mendengarnya. Jadi, namamu benar 'Xiche'?" Tanya Hangeng yang segera disambut oleh anggukan singkat dari gadis berambut pendek itu, si empunnya nama.

"Kenapa kau lari dari kekasihmu itu?"

Xiche tersenyum kecut, memandangi Hangeng yang masih setia memijati kedua telapak kakinya dengan telaten di bawah sana. "Shiyuan bukan kekasihku. Dia bosku." Jawabnya.

"Bos?" Hangeng memandangi Xiche dari posisi duduknya sekarang. "Kau bekerja padanya? Lalu kenapa dia memperlakukanmu seperti itu?" Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung.

Xiche memejamkan matanya sesaat, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku pelacur, Hangeng. Dan Shiyuan adalah bosku, pemilik persewaannya."

Hangeng sontak menghentikan pergerakkan jemarinya pada telapak kaki Xiche. Ia beralih memandangi gadis cantik itu dengan mulut yang terbungkam sepenuhnya. Terkejut? Tentu saja.

Xiche memang cantik dan juga seksi, tapi Hangeng tak pernah menyangka jika gadis itu bekerja sebagai seorang pelacur. Woah, pertemuan macam apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua ini sebenarnya?

"Sudah kuduga." Xiche tertawa pahit, berusaha untuk tidak membuat matanya bertemu pandang dengan Hangeng yang masih duduk di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu beralih menatap langit-langit gudang. "Kau pasti terkejut dan merasa jijik padaku, kan?" Tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

Hangeng menghela nafas berat. Lelaki itu masih memperhatikan wajah cantik Xiche yang kini memancarkan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Aku sangat terkejut, tapi untuk apa merasa jijik? Tubuhku yang berkeringat ini masih jauh lebih menjijikkan." Ucapnya, berusaha untuk mengembalikan cahaya yang kian redup di wajah lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Kau tidak perlu berbohong untuk menghiburku." Xiche beralih menatap kedua mata Hangeng yang kini juga menatapnya. Untuk beberapa lama, pandangan mereka berdua saling beradu di tengah bekunya suasana. "Aku sudah biasa melihat orang memandangku jijik." Ucap gadis itu lagi.

"Kapan aku memandangmu jijik?" Hangeng menatap Xiche lekat-lekat, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku berbeda dengan orang-orang yang pernah kau temui sebelumnya, Xiche."

Xiche tertegun sesaat mendengar ucapan Hangeng. Gadis itu memandangi kedua mata sipit lawan bicaranya tersebut, berusaha untuk mencari secuil kebohongan yang tak kunjung ia temukan juga di dalam sana.

Hangeng tahu bahwa Xiche masih meragukannya. Ia mengerti, fisik dan batin gadis malang yang sudah terlalu banyak terlukai itu telah membuatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang seperti ini. Rapuh dan kacau. Keras dan dihantui oleh rasa takut. Hangeng jadi bertanya-tanya, sudah berapa lama gadis itu hidup di sisi dunia yang penuh dengan penderitaan seperti ini?

Duar! Duar!

Suara kembang api yang merekah ria di luar gudang sana berhasil membuyarkan lamunan kecil dari dua sejoli itu. Suasana di antara mereka berdua jadi terasa hampa, sebelum akhirnya Hangeng berdehem pelan dan Xiche kembali membuka suaranya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena masih bisa merayakan tahun baru tahun ini, bahkan setelah semua penderitaan yang kualami. Sulit dipercaya, tapi Tuhan masih membiarkanku hidup sampai sekarang." Gadis berambut pendek itu tersenyum kecil dari balik lamunannya.

"Tuhan sengaja melakukan itu agar kau bisa bertemu denganku. Jadi, bersyukurlah." Hangeng kembali balas menatap Xiche. "Apa selama ini Shiyuan selalu menyiksamu?" tanyanya kemudian, serius.

Xiche mengangguk lemah. "Ya. Bukan hanya dia. Semua orang yang pernah menyewaku, mereka juga menyiksaku." Ia kemudian beralih menunjukkan luka-luka goresan dan lebam yang menghiasi daerah sekitar pergelangan tangan, leher, dan juga bahunya. "Kau lihat ini?"

Hangeng meneguk ludahnya, memperhatikan luka-luka yang ada di sekujur tubuh Xiche. Ia jadi merasa kasihan. 'Lelaki seperti apa yang tega menyiksa gadis secantik ini?' batinnya dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari sana dan berusaha untuk mencari pekerjaan baru?"

Xiche tersenyum lemah. Ia kembali merapatkan selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya dan mencengkram erat ujungnya menggunakan jemari-jemari lentiknya. "Aku sudah mencobanya berkali-kali, Han. Sayangnya, aku tidak pernah berhasil. Sejauh apapun aku lari, Shiyuan pasti berhasil menemukanku. Lagipula, pekerjaan apalagi yang bisa kudapatkan selain ini? Tidak ada. Sejak kecil, aku sudah dididik untuk menjadi seorang pelacur. Kewajibanku adalah memuaskan orang-orang. Dengan cara itulah aku mendapatkan uang dan hidup."

"Pekerjaan itu tidak ada karena kau tidak pernah mencoba untuk menjalaninya, Xiche." Hangeng menarik nafas dalam-dalam, memandangi gadis cantik di hadapannya itu. "Selama ini kau hidup dengan prinsip bahwa uang hanya bisa didapatkan dengan cara kau memuaskan orang-orang, kan? Itulah yang menyebabkan kau merasa tidak ada pekerjaan lain yang bisa kau lakukan selain menjadi pelacur. Dalam arti singkatnya, kau sudah terikat dengan dunia itu-dan juga Shiyuan, kau terikat padanya."

Xiche menahan nafasnya, merasakan jantungnya seakan dihantam oleh sesuatu yang sangat besar. Hangeng benar. Ia sudah terikat dengan dunia pelacur dan juga Shiyuan. Selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya, ia bekerja sebagai pemuas nafsu orang lain. Mana pernah ia mencoba pekerjaan lain? Ia sudah terbelenggu habis di bawah kekuasaan Shiyuan dan ia tidak bisa lari karena ia tahu bahwa Shiyuan-lah orang yang selama ini membiarkannya tetap hidup walau tersiksa setiap saat.

"Kau benar, aku terikat. Karena itulah, aku tidak pernah bisa lari dari Shiyuan. Aku takut membayangkan bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa hidup setelah keluar dari sana. Aku tidak punya apa-apa selain tubuhku, Han. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa selain Shiyuan yang selama ini merawatku. Hidupku bergantung padanya." Ucap Xiche sembari menyelipkan sebagian surai kecokelatannya ke belakang telinga.

Hangeng tersenyum kecil. "Kalau begitu, lepaskanlah dirimu dari Shiyuan dan hiduplah bersamaku. Shiyuan itu bukan Tuhan-mu, Xiche." Lelaki itu kemudian memeluk kedua kakinya erat.

Xiche memandangi Hangeng cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali membuka suaranya. "Apa kau tidak takut jika Shiyuan membunuhmu karena kau menolongku seperti ini? Lelaki gila itu sudah hampir tiga kali membunuh orang karena mereka berusaha untuk membeliku."

"Untuk apa aku takut? Sudah kubilang, Shiyuan itu bukan Tuhan. Jangan terlalu khawatir. Kalaupun ia menemukan kita, aku masih bisa melawannya dengan tanganku sendiri. Aku menguasai wushu dengan sangat baik, kau tahu?" Hangeng mulai menunjukkan ilmu bela diri yang ia pelajari sejak kecil menggunakan kedua tangannya, membuat Xiche tertawa geli.

"Shiyuan pasti sangat marah karena kau memukulnya dua kali tepat di wajah. Kau harus hati-hati dengannya, Han. Dia selalu bertindak di luar dugaan."

Hangeng tersenyum ringan."Aku jauh lebih marah karena dia memperlakukanmu dengan kasar." Lelaki sederhana itu kemudian beranjak bangkit berdiri dan menepuk pelan pundak Xiche. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu khawatir, Nona." Ucapnya lembut.

"Nona?" Xiche terkekeh kecil, walaupun sebenarnya ia masih merasa khawatir. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika Shiyuan berhasil menemukan mereka. Shiyuan itu gila dan penuh dengan obsesi. Ia bisa saja membunuh Hangeng, dan Xiche sangat takut jika hal seperti itu sampai terjadi. Secara, Shiyuan punya banyak anak buah. Sementara Hangeng? Ia hanya seorang diri. Sekalipun lelaki itu menguasai wushu dengan sangat baik, apa mungkin baginya untuk mengalahkan lebih dari sepuluh orang sekaligus? Ia pasti akan kewalahan. Ah, Xiche jadi merasa tidak tenang begini.

Hangeng tiba-tiba menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Xiche, membuat gadis itu kembali tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. "Kau melamun lagi." Komentar lelaki itu kemudian yang hanya dibalas oleh senyuman kecil dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ini sudah larut malam. Pergilah tidur. Maaf, aku belum bisa membawamu ke rumahku malam ini karena Shiyuan pasti masih mencarimu. Kita akan pergi besok pagi." Hangeng mempersilahkan Xiche untuk tidur di atas kasur kecil yang ada di ujung gudang tersebut. Kasur yang biasa ia gunakan untuk beristirahat. "Kasurnya kecil, tapi itu bersih. Aku tidak pernah mengiler di atas sana." tambahnya kemudian.

Xiche tertawa mendengar ucapan Hangeng. "Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan sampai se-detail itu." Ucapnya sembari mulai melangkah mendekati kasur kecil yang dibalut oleh seprai tipis berwarna putih tersebut, kemudian beranjak duduk di tepiannya. "Apa kau tidak masalah jika aku tidur disini?"

Hangeng mengikuti Xiche dari belakang, kemudian beranjak duduk di sebelah gadis itu. "Sulit untuk membuatmu percaya padaku. Jadi, aku harus menjelaskannya secara detail agar kau bisa percaya." Lelaki itu kemudian membantu Xiche untuk berbaring di atas kasur tersebut dan menyelimutinya sampai sebatas dada. "Tentu saja, aku tidak masalah. Tidurlah."

Xiche tersenyum. Ia menggapai tangan Hangeng yang baru saja menyelimutinya dan menggenggamnya erat, meremasnya kecil. "Maaf karena aku sulit untuk mempercayaimu. Terima kasih banyak, Han." Ucap gadis itu lemah, sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap dengan cepat karena saking kelelahannya.

Hangeng menghela nafas tipis, memandangi Xiche dalam diam sembari membelai lembut surai kecokelatan milik gadis cantik itu. Konyol jika mengingat bahwa mereka baru saja kenal selama beberapa jam, tapi Hangeng sudah tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis di hadapannya itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang disaat Xiche menatapnya dan menggenggam tangannya erat. Sebenarnya, perasaan apa yang sedang dihadapinya ini?

Jemari-jemari Hangeng mulai turun dan membelai pipi Xiche, merasakan betapa lembutnya gumpalan berisi lemak milik malaikat cantik tersebut. Ya, Xiche bagaikan seorang malaikat di mata Hangeng. Seorang malaikat yang kehilangan sebelah sayapnya, sehingga sulit baginya untuk terbang lebih tinggi. Seorang malaikat yang terbelenggu oleh kondisinya sendiri.

Kenapa Tuhan mempertemukan mereka? Hangeng masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya, tapi ia rasa Tuhan ingin dia untuk menyelamatkan malaikat cantik itu, membantunya untuk lepas dari belenggu dunia dan terbang tinggi ke angkasa sana.

Tak terasa, waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Suara kembang api sudah tidak terdengar lagi dari luar sana. Hangeng masih duduk di tepi kasur itu, memandangi sang malaikat sembari terus menebak-nebak, akan seperti apa hari esok? Ia tidak tahu. Ia tidak punya sedikitpun gambaran. Lelaki itu hanya bisa berharap yang terbaik tentang hari esok. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan Xiche, apapun itu yang terjadi.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Halo, saya kembali lagi dengan fanfiction baru! sebelumnya, saya berterimakasih banyak untuk yang sudah meng-review di ff sebelumnya, heuheu saya senang bacanya. terimakasih juga untuk kutu ((ekhem)) yang sudah banyak membantu saya yang masih belum mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia ini huhu sayang kutu tapi bohong /no. untuk fanfiction kali ini, mungkin ceritanya agak aneh dan kurang berkesan, tolong dimaafkan dan dimaklumi ya. untuk chapter kedua akan saya publish secepatnya kalau ingat /eh. untuk yang mau memberikan masukan, kritik, dan saran bisa ditulis lewat review ya, saya menerima semua pendapat kok heuheu. akhir kata, see you in the next chapter! -regards, **kimheynim**.


	2. Chapter 2

**That Night** , Chapter 2.

.

.

 **Han Geng** as **Han Geng**

 **Kim Heechul** as **Jin Xiche**

 **Choi Siwon** as **Cui Shiyuan**

* * *

"Hng.."

Xiche terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, tepat disaat cahaya matahari mulai merambat masuk lewat lubang-lubang besar yang ada di sisi atas gudang. Dengan disambut oleh aroma khas yang terasa menenangkan, gadis itu mulai membuka kedua matanya dan mengerjap pelan. Butuh beberapa detik lamanya untuk menyesuaikan retinanya dengan intensitas cahaya yang masuk.

Hal pertama yang dilihat Xiche setelah ia sepenuhnya bangun adalah punggung lebar milik Hangeng. Lelaki tampan itu kini terlihat tengah sibuk merapikan barang-barang pribadinya dan memasukannya ke dalam sebuah tas ransel kecil.

Xiche beranjak menyingkap selimut tipis yang melapisi tubuhnya dan bangkit duduk. Pergerakannya tersebut berhasil membuat Hangeng menyadari bahwa ia sudah bangun. Lelaki itu segera menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, memberikan sebuah senyuman manis sebagai sapaan awal.

"Selamat pagi. Bagaimana istirahatmu semalam?" Tanya lelaki ramah itu kemudian, sembari beranjak menutup tas ranselnya.

Xiche tersenyum manis. "Cukup nyenyak." Respon gadis itu sembari beranjak merapikan rambut pendeknya yang acak-acakan menggunakan jemarinya sendiri, kemudian beralih melemparkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Suasana di sekitarnya masih sama seperti tadi malam.

"Ayo, ikut aku pulang ke rumahku." Ajak Hangeng yang tiba-tiba saja beranjak berdiri dengan membawa tas ransel kecilnya. Lelaki itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti kemarin. Yang membedakan hanyalah karena ia memakai sebuah topi berwarna putih sebagai tambahan.

Xiche terlihat bingung. Ia bahkan baru saja bangun beberapa menit tadi. "Eh? Sekarang?" Gadis itu ikut bangkit dari atas kasur, masih dengan mengenakan dress hitam ketat dan stocking jaringnya.

Hangeng tersenyum tipis. "Iya, kita harus pergi sekarang. Ini sudah jam enam pagi. Para pegawai pabrik akan tiba di sini satu jam lagi, jadi aku harus sudah mengosongkan tempat ini sebelum mereka datang." Jelasnya sembari beranjak merapikan kasur kecil yang semalam ditempati oleh Xiche itu, kemudian menyandarkannya pada sisi ujung gudang.

"Ah, begitu.." Xiche mengangguk paham sembari memperhatikan Hangeng yang tengah sibuk merapikan kasur kecil dan barang-barang lainnya yang ada di sana. Sesaat, gadis itu tertegun. Hangeng bekerja dengan sangat giat, bahkan untuk hal-hal kecil seperti ini saja. Ia yakin, lelaki itu pasti tidak tidur semalaman. Kantung mata hitamnya mengatakan semuanya.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu? Apa ada yang salah?" Tanya Hangeng yang entah sudah sejak kapan menyelesaikan kegiatan beres-beresnya dan menangkap basah Xiche sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Gadis cantik itu jadi gelagapan. "Ah, t-tidak." Ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hangeng dan mencoba untuk sibuk merapikan rambutnya. "Ayo pergi." Ajaknya kemudian, tidak ingin berlama-lama lagi.

Hangeng tersenyum penuh arti. "Ayo." Balas lelaki itu sembari tanpa basa-basi mengenggam erat tangan kanan Xiche, seakan takut kehilangan gadis itu. Mereka berdua segera keluar dari dalam gudang dan mendekati sebuah sepeda onthel tua yang terparkir tepat di sebelah pintu gudang.

Xiche mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sepeda onthel itu. "Sepeda siapa?" Tanyanya kemudian sembari melirik ke arah Hangeng yang kini sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan beranjak naik ke atas sepeda tua ber-merk Gazelle itu.

"Ini sepedaku." Hangeng melirik Xiche dari balik punggungnya, kemudian mengisyaratkan pada gadis itu untuk segera naik dan duduk di kursi belakang. "Naiklah."

Xiche meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya naik sepeda onthel, apalagi jika dibonceng oleh orang lain. Tapi walaupun merasa ragu dan sedikit takut, gadis itu tetap naik. Ia duduk menyamping di kursi belakang sembari meremas kuat ujung pakaian Hangeng, takut terjatuh.

Hangeng terkekeh pelan saat merasakan remasan dan tarikan kecil pada pakaiannya. Ia tahu, ini pasti yang pertama kalinya Xiche naik sepeda. "Kau takut?" Tanya lelaki tampan itu sembari mulai mengayuh sepedanya perlahan meninggalkan area sekitar gudang dan menuju jalan kecil yang akan membawanya menuju rumahnya.

Xiche mengangguk ketakutan. Kedua tangannya semakin kuat meremas ujung pakaian Hangeng disaat sepeda tua itu mulai melaju di atas rerumputan liar. "Pelan-pelan..." cicitnya pelan dari balik punggung lebar Hangeng.

Hangeng mengerti. Ia segera beranjak meraih tangan Xiche yang sedari tadi meremas ujung pakaian dan memindahkannya ke area pinggangnya. "Jangan takut. Peluk aku erat-erat. Aku tidak akan mengayuh terlalu cepat." Ujarnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis manis yang sekarang tengah duduk di belakangnya itu.

Xiche menurut. Dengan cepat, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang Hangeng. Ia mempercayakan semua nyawanya pada lelaki yang tengah memboncengnya itu. Tanpa berani mengatakan sepatah kata pun karena takut menganggu konsentrasi Hangeng dalam mengendarai sepeda, Xiche akhirnya lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan jalan-jalan yang ia lewati selama menuju ke rumah Hangeng.

Sesaat kemudian, perhatian gadis cantik itu terhenti pada sisi kiri jalan yang dilewatinya. Di ujung jalan itu, tumbuh banyak sekali bunga-bunga kecil berwarna kuning. Xiche tidak tahu jenis bunga apa itu, tapi ia menyukainya. Bunga itu terlihat sangat anggun walaupun ukurannya kecil.

"Itu bunga Aster. Kau menyukainya?" Hangeng tiba-tiba berucap, seakan ia bisa membaca apa yang Xiche pikirkan sekarang. "Jika kau suka, aku bisa memetikkan beberapa untukmu." Tambahnya lagi.

Xiche sontak tersadar. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Hangeng dari belakang, mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu kembali fokus mengayuh sepedanya. "Tidak perlu. Fokuslah ke depan!" Tegurnya, takut jika lelaki itu tiba-tiba kehilangan keseimbangan atau menabrak sesuatu di depannya.

Hangeng tertawa jahil, merespon teguran Xiche dengan mempercepat kayuhan pada sepedanya. "Tenanglah, kita sudah hampir sampai." Ucapnya kemudian. Tak lama, mereka pun sungguh berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana yang di dominasi oleh warna putih pudar. Rumah itu kecil, namun memanjang dan rapi sehingga menimbulkan kesan hangat yang sangat kuat.

Xiche turun dari atas sepeda sembari menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Gadis itu tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari rumah Hangeng yang kini telah berada tepat di hadapannya. Ia terpukau. Entah mengapa, rumah sederhana itu nampak sangat menarik perhatiannya.

"Ayo masuk." Ajakan Hangeng dan genggaman lelaki itu pada tangannya membuat Xiche tersadar dari lamunan singkatnya. Gadis itu segera mengangguk dan mengikuti Hangeng masuk ke dalam rumah.

Disaat Hangeng membuka pintu, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut pendeknya yang agak berantakan muncul dari dalam dengan membawa sebuah bak besar berisi udang. Wajah wanita itu langsung cerah saat melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya sekarang.

"Han, kau sudah pulang?" Wanita tua itu, Ibu Hangeng. Ia berjalan cepat menuju pintu masuk rumahnya, lalu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Xiche muncul di belakang anaknya. "Ah, siapa ini yang kau bawa bersamamu?" Tanyanya sembari memasang wajah penasaran.

Hangeng tersenyum pada Ibunya, lalu menarik lengan Xiche perlahan agar gadis itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya. "Ma, ini Xiche. Semalam, ia dikejar oleh segerombolan preman, lalu aku menyelamatkannya." Lelaki itu memperkenalkan Xiche pada Ibunya.

"Mama." Xiche menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberikan hormat pada Ibu Hangeng. Sesaat, gadis itu merasa sedikit canggung. Baru kali ini ia memanggil seorang dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Ia belum terbiasa.

Ibu Hangeng tersenyum lembut, menggapai tangan kiri Xiche dan mengusapnya penuh kasih sayang. "Kau sangat cantik." Puji wanita paruh baya itu yang sontak membuat Xiche sedikit salah tingkah.

"Ma, apa Mama keberatan jika Xiche tinggal bersama kita disini selama beberapa hari kedepan?" Tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba, meminta izin pada Ibunya. "Ia belum bisa kembali ke rumahnya untuk sementara waktu ini. Ada seseorang yang mengincarnya."

"Tentu saja, Mama tidak keberatan. Tinggalah disini selama yang kau mau." Jawab ibu Hangeng sembari menepuk pelan bahu Xiche. Ia sepertinya mulai menyukai gadis itu.

Xiche jadi merasa sungkan. "Terimakasih, Mama." Ucapnya sembari memasang senyum manis dan menggenggam tangan hangat milik ibu Hangeng. ibu Hangeng benar-benar baik. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Xiche merasa diperhatikan oleh sosok yang disebut 'orang tua'. Sejak kecil, Xiche bahkan tidak pernah tahu siapa orang tuanya. Ia tumbuh besar di panti asuhan, sebelum akhirnya seseorang mengambilnya dari sana dan memberikannya pada Shiyuan.

"Sama-sama. Kalau begitu, Mama pergi ke pasar dulu, ya? Han, jangan lupa buatkan makanan untuk Xiche. Jaga dia baik-baik." Ibu berucap sembari menepuk bahu Hangeng.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Ma." Ucapnya, mengiri langkah kaki Ibunya yang kini sudah beranjak keluar dari rumah dan pergi dengan membawa bak besar berisi udang yang akan dijual di pasar nanti.

Setelah ibunya benar-benar pergi, Hangeng kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah Xiche yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "Sepertinya Mamaku sangat menyukaimu. Tidak biasanya ia tersenyum dan memuji orang yang baru ia kenal seperti itu." Ucapnya sembari mengisyaratkan Xiche untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah Hangeng mungkin tidak terlalu besar dan belum modern, tapi rumah itu terasa sangat nyaman dan hangat untuk ditinggali. Walaupun udara di luar dingin, tapi setelah masuk ke dalam rasanya seperti diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Terdengar seperti sebuah sugesti mungkin, tapi Xiche sungguh merasakannya. Ia sangat menyukai rumah Hangeng, terutama aromanya yang khas itu. Entahlah, sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Hangeng membawa Xiche masuk ke salah satu kamar yang letaknya dekat dengan dapur. Kamar tersebut kecil tapi rapi. Dindingnya yang dipenuhi oleh tempelan poster-poster teater china itu membawa kesan dan nuansa yang unik. Xiche yakin, kamar ini pasti kamar Hangeng.

"Ini kamarku. Kau bisa menempatinya. Maaf, agak sedikit berantakan." Ujar Hangeng sungkan sembari bergegas merapikan mejanya yang penuh dengan buku-buku dan kertas berserakan di atasnya.

Xiche menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma kamar Hangeng yang sangat khas dan sulit untuk dideskripsikan. Gadis cantik itu beranjak duduk di tepi ranjang kecil yang ada di kamar itu, kemudian kembali memperhatikan sekitar. "Aku suka kamarmu." Komentarnya.

Hangeng melirik Xiche sejenak dari ujung matanya, kemudian tersenyum senang. "Begitukah?" Respon lelaki itu sembari beranjak membuka lemari pakaian yang ada di pojok kiri ruangan kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah handuk dan pakaian berbahan rajut berwarna merah hati. "Ini, jika kau ingin mandi dan mengganti pakaianmu. Kamar mandinya ada di sebelah sana." Ia menunjuk ke arah sebuah pintu yang ada di sisi pinggir sebelah ranjang.

Xiche tersenyum, memandangi handuk dan pakaian yang Hangeng tumpuk dan letakkan tepat di sampingnya. "Aku akan mandi sehabis ini. Terima kasih, Han." Ucapnya sembari menatap kedua mata sipit milik Hangeng.

Hangeng tersenyum, ikut menatap mata Xiche dalam diam. Selama beberapa menit, pandangan mereka bertemu dan beradu, sebelum akhirnya Hangeng menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah seharusnya ia membiarkan Xiche beristirahat dan mandi sekarang?

"Ah-Maaf." Lelaki berkulit kecokelatan itu menyadari kekonyolannya sendiri, kemudian bergegas melangkah menuju pintu eboni berwarna putih yang menjadi akses keluar masuk kamar itu, lalu membukanya perlahan. "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengganti pakaianku, lalu memasakkanmu sesuatu. Keluarlah untuk sarapan jika kau sudah selesai mandi." Ucap Hangeng kikuk, sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Xiche yang masih memperhatikannya dari tepi ranjang.

Xiche terkekeh kecil, memperhatikan pintu berwarna putih di depannya itu yang kini sudah kembali tertutup rapat. "Dasar." Gumamnya pelan sembari mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang milik Hangeng.

Dalam keheningan, gadis cantik berambut pendek itu mulai memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghirup aroma khas yang memenuhi ruangan sederhana tersebut. Kamar Hangeng sungguh memikat hatinya. Suasananya sungguh berbanding jauh bagaikan langit dan bumi dengan kamarnya yang ada di rumah pelacur sana.

Xiche jadi bertanya-tanya, sampai kapan ia bisa tinggal disini? Kalau bisa, ia ingin tinggal dan menatap untuk waktu yang sangat lama, setidaknya sampai aroma khas yang ada di rumah dan kamar ini menempel dan bersatu di dalam tubuhnya, mungkin? Tapi, bagaimana dia bisa? Itu nyaris tidak mungkin. Ia saja masih belum sepenuhnya yakin kalau Shiyuan tidak akan menemukannya walaupun ia bersembunyi disini.

Terlalu banyak bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri, Xiche lama-lama menjadi pusing. "Ah, sudahlah. Apa 'sih yang kupikirkan ini? Konyol sekali." Gerutu gadis itu, mengomentari dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berbaring cukup lama, Xiche akhirnya kembali bangkit berdiri dan meraih handuk serta pakaian rajut berwarna merah hati yang disediakan Hangeng untuknya. Gadis itu akhirnya lebih memutuskan untuk mandi, daripada ia harus berbaring dan kembali memikirkan hal-hal yang pada ujungnya akan membuat kepalanya pening sendiri. setidaknya, dengan mandi ia dapat menyegarkan tubuh dan pikirannya. Yah, semoga saja begitu.

* * *

Hangeng melangkah pelan memasuki area dapur di rumahnya. Sembari terus mengarahkan pandangannya pada halaman belakang rumah yang tersorot jelas dari balik jendela besar, lelaki yang rambut hitam pekatnya disisir ke belakang itu nampak berjaga-jaga, takut jika ada sesuatu atau seseorang yang tengah mengintai dan mencoba untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Selama Xiche tinggal disini, Hangeng harus lebih berhati-hati dan waspada dengan situasi yang janggal di sekitarnya. Siapa tahu, Shiyuan dan anak buahnya berhasil menemukan mereka disini. Mau tidak mau, Hangeng harus mempersiapkan dirinya. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa posisi mereka sekarang tidak sepenuhnya aman, tapi lelaki itu tidak berani mengatakan tentang hal ini kepada Xiche. Ia tidak ingin membuat gadis itu menjadi terlalu khawatir dan takut, seperti semalam.

Sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melirik ke arah sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa suasana di sekitarnya cukup aman, Hangeng beranjak menarik salah satu gagang dari laci kecil yang ada di lemari dapur, bagian paling bawah. Laci kecil tersebut terbuka setengah bagian, menampakkan isinya yang dipenuhi oleh serbet-serbet dan karpet berukuran kecil yang biasanya diletakkan di depan pintu masuk rumah dan kamar.

Dengan raut wajah yang sedikit ragu, Hangeng meneguk ludahnya dan mulai memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam laci tersebut, merogoh bagian paling bawahnya. Sedetik kemudian, gerakan tangan lelaki itu terhenti disaat ia sudah berhasil menggengam sesuatu di tangannya. Perlahan, Hangeng mulai menarik keluar benda seukuran remote televisi itu.

Sebuah pistol jenis glock sembilan belas dengan peluru kaliber sembilan kali sembilan belas milimeter muncul dari balik tumpukan kain-kain tersebut. Hangeng menggenggam ujungnya dengan erat. Lelaki itu kini nampak berdiam diri, memperhatikan pistol itu selama beberapa menit dalam keadaan hening, entah memikirkan apa saja.

Setelah cukup lama diam di posisinya, Hangeng menghela nafas berat dan menyimpan kembali pistol itu dengan hati-hati di dalam laci. Lelaki itu kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Berlagak seakan tidak habis melakukan apapun, ia mulai berjalan ke arah kulkas dan mencari bahan-bahan yang bisa dimasaknya untuk sarapan.

Kulkas besar itu nyaris kosong. Hanya tersisa beberapa butir telur, sosis, dan daging cincang di dalamnya sana. "Hum.." Hangeng mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir apa yang harus ia masak untuk sarapan pagi ini. Lalu tiba-tiba, lelaki itu mendapatkan sebuah ide.

Dengan cepat, Hangeng mengeluarkan semua bahan-bahan yang tersisa dari dalam kulkasnya, kemudian beranjak meletakkannya di atas meja dapur. Ia juga mengeluarkan nasi sisa semalam dari dalam penanak nasi, kemudian meletakkannya di atas piring kosong. Lelaki itu sudah memutuskan. Ia akan memasak nasi goreng beijing, satu-satunya menu yang ia merasa sangat handal dalam memasaknya.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hangeng segera memotong-motong bawang putih, cabai merah, dan daun bawang, kemudian menumisnya hingga harum. Setelah itu, ia mulai memasukkan bahan-bahan lain ke dalam wajan, seperti nasi putih, telur, dan juga sosis.

Aroma harum yang khas mulai tercium dan memenuhi area dapur disaat Hangeng mulai mengaduk rata nasi goreng buatannya dan menambahkan bumbu-bumbu ke dalamnya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Xiche keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju dapur. Gadis itu nampak lebih segar dengan mengenakan pakaian berbahan rajut berwarna merah hati yang panjangnya sampai sebatas lutut. Dan, jangan lupakan juga rambut pendeknya yang dibiarkan setengah basah itu.

"Wah, Harumnya~" Komentar Xiche sembari melangkah riang memasuki dapur dan menghampiri Hangeng yang kini tengah sibuk memasak nasi goreng beijing untuk sarapan mereka yang sudah sedikit lewat dari waktu yang seharusnya. Sesaat, ia tertegun. Hangeng nampak sangat berbeda ketika ia sedang memasak. Lelaki itu jadi semakin terlihat tampan dan.. berkarisma?

Hangeng melirik Xiche dari balik punggungnya, memperhatikan gadis itu yang terlihat sangat cantik dengan mengenakan sweter rajut buatan ibunya. "Ah, kau sudah selesai mandi? Sweter itu terlihat cocok di tubuhmu." Pujinya kemudian sembari beranjak mematikan kompor dan mengambil piring dari rak dapur.

"Benarkah? Aku juga menyukainya. Bahannya sangat lembut dan dingin." Xiche merespon dengan nada suara tenang. Ia kemudian beranjak memperhatikan Hangeng yang baru saja akan menyajikan nasi goreng beijing buatannya di atas sebuah piring kaca. "Perlu bantuan?" Tawarnya kemudian.

"Aku senang jika kau menyukainya. Mamaku yang merajutnya sendiri. Awalnya, ia berniat untuk menjualnya. Tapi, orang-orang disini tidak terlalu menyukai model pakaian yang seperti itu. Jadi, akhirnya ia hanya menyimpan pakaian-pakaian itu di lemari." Cerita Hangeng sembari sibuk menyajikan makanannya. "Duduklah. Aku sudah hampir selesai." Suruhnya kemudian pada Xiche.

"Mamamu yang merajutnya? Wah..." Ucap Xiche sembari segera beranjak duduk menempati salah satu kursi yang ada di meja makan kecil di dekat dapur tersebut. Gadis itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, mengingat perutnya yang belum mendapat asupan sama sekali sejak tadi malam itu sudah mulai berteriak minta diisi.

Hangeng tersenyum puas. Nasi goreng beijing andalannya sudah siap untuk disajikan. Dengan segera, ia membawa hasil masakannya itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja makan, tepat di hadapan Xiche. "Sarapan sudah siap. Nah, ayo cobalah."

"Wah.." Xiche terlihat sangat senang. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, gadis itu segera menyendok nasi goreng buatan Hangeng tersebut, kemudian melahapnya selagi masih hangat.

Raut wajah Xiche menampakkan bahwa gadis itu sangat menikmati nasi goreng beijing buatan Hangeng. saking enaknya, ia sampai tidak bisa berkomentar lagi dan lebih memilih untuk menyantap sarapannya dengan gembira. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia menyantap nasi goreng beijing seenak ini. Rasanya sungguh sangat berbeda, lain dari yang lain.

Ah, entahlah. Semenjak bertemu dengan Hangeng, Xiche jadi merasa bahwa ia telah masuk ke dimensi lain dalam hidupnya. Segala sesuatu yang Hangeng miliki dan tunjukkan padanya itu, sungguh berbeda dari apa yang pernah ia rasakan selama ini.

Hangeng seakan membawanya untuk merasakan sisi lain dari dunia yang belum pernah ia sentuh dengan ujung kelingkingnya sekalipun, dan Xiche merasa sangat bersyukur karena ia bisa bertemu dengan lelaki yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan lembut itu. Tuhan, apa ini yang namanya jelmaan malaikat?

"Xiche? Kenapa melamun? Apa masakanku tidak enak?"

Lagi-lagi, Xiche tersadar dari lamunannya setelah Hangeng mengguncangkan lengan kirinya beberapa kali. Gadis itu jadi merasa kikuk. "A-Ah, Tidak. Masakanmu enak,'kok, sungguh. Aku menyukainya. Rasanya sangat pas."

Hangeng memandangi Xiche lekat-lekat. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya, terdengar sangat meragukan jawaban lawan bicaranya tersebut.

"Iya, sungguhan!" Xiche langsung merespon dengan cepat. Ia kemudian beranjak kembali mengambil se-sendok nasi goreng dan mengangkatnya, mengarahkannya pada mulut Hangeng. "Cobalah. Kau juga harus memakan masakanmu sendiri."

Hangeng awalnya menolak. Bila harus jujur, ia sedang tidak nafsu makan karena memikirkan banyak hal terkait keselamatan Xiche sekarang. Perasaan lelaki itu tidak enak, tapi ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya. "T-Tidak perlu. Kau makan saja."

Sayangnya, Xiche tidak menyerah untuk mencoba membujuknya agar ia mau menyantap masakannya sendiri, walaupun hanya se-sendok. Gadis itu terus memaksanya dengan imut. "Ayolah, hanya satu suap~" Xiche merajuk di depannya, menampilkan pout perdananya yang berhasil membuat Hangeng salah tingkah dan tidak bisa menolak lagi.

Dengan susah payah, lelaki china itu meneguk ludahnya. Baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Xiche melakukan pout seperti itu, dan ia langsung kehilangan kontrolnya. Tanpa sadar, Hangeng mulai membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Xiche memasukan sesuap penuh nasi goreng beijing ke dalam sana.

Glup. Hangeng sungguh tidak bisa menahan dirinya disaat kedua matanya kembali bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata cantik milik Xiche tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, seakan-akan ingin lepas dan jatuh merosot ke tanah. Astaga, perasaan apa lagi ini?

"Bagaimana? Enak,'kan?" Pertanyaan Xiche berhasil menyadarkan Hangeng dari lamunan singkatnya, membuat lelaki itu jadi sedikit gelagapan. Lihatlah, siapa sekarang yang mempunyai hobi melamun? Bukan hanya Xiche yang melakukannya, tapi dia juga.

"Ah, Iya. Tumben. Biasanya pasti kurang asin." Hangeng mulai merespon, mengomentari masakannya sendiri sembari menegakkan duduknya. Ia menelan habis nasi goreng yang disuapkan oleh Xiche barusan. Ah, ia jadi ingin lagi. Xiche membuat rasa nasi goreng buatannya yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja kini menjadi luar biasa.

Xiche tersenyum memandang Hangeng. "Ah, begitukah? Tapi sungguh, ini nasi goreng beijing terbaik yang pernah kucicipi seumur hidupku." Gadis itu kembali memuji masakan Hangeng, membuatnya jadi tersipu malu dan senang sampai ingin meledak rasanya.

Hangeng tersenyum lebar. "Aku merasa lega jika kau memang menyukainya." Ucap lelaki yang kini tengah mengenakan sweter biru tua yang dipadu dengan celana panjang berbahan kain tersebut. Ia kemudian beranjak melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja, memperhatikan Xiche yang kembali asyik menyantap sarapan buatannya.

Gadis itu kembali memasukkan sesuap nasi goreng beijing ke dalam mulutnya sembari bersenandung kecil dan memperhatikan suasana di sekitarnya. Rumah Hangeng masih belum bisa berhenti membuatnya terpesona.

Sembari mengunyah habis makanannya, kedua mata lebar milik Xiche terfokus pada sebuah bingkai foto berwarna silver yang terletak di salah satu sisi dinding yang ada di dapur tersebut. Di dalam bingkai tersebut, tercetak sebuah foto hitam putih yang memperlihatkan sepasang suami istri dengan anak laki-lakinya yang kira-kira berusia sepuluh tahun.

Itu pasti foto Hangeng dan keluarganya. Ah, Xiche jadi iri sendiri melihatnya. Gadis cantik itu juga ingin punya keluarga dan sebuah foto yang bisa untuk dipajang. Tapi, apa daya? Nasib baik tidak berpihak padanya. Jangankan punya keluarga, satu-satunya yang Xiche ingat dari masa kecilnya pun hanya wajah-wajah suster yang mengurusnya di panti asuhan. Ia tidak pernah tahu siapa dan bagaimana wajah orang tuanya.

"Aku terlihat tampan disitu. Iya,'kan?" Hangeng tiba-tiba membuka suaranya. Ia menggengam erat tangan kiri Xiche yang tadinya tengah fokus memperhatikan foto keluarganya, membuat gadis itu menengok ke arahnya kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri." Responnya kemudian dengan nada suara lirih. Gadis itu tidak bisa menahan rasa sedihnya. Ia terluka, menyadari seberapa pahit cerita kehidupannya selama ini. Terlalu berat, tapi kenapa ia masih bertahan sampai sekarang?

Hangeng membelai punggung tangan Xiche dengan lembut, kemudian ikut memperhatikan foto keluarganya yang dipajang oleh Ibunya di dinding dekat meja makan itu. "Itu foto keluarga terakhir kami sebelum Papa pergi bertugas sebagai tentara. Ia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah lagi setelahnya, sampai hari ini." Ucapnya kemudian yang sontak membuat Xiche diam seribu bahasa.

"Mama bilang, Papa sudah meninggal. Tapi, Entahlah. Kami bahkan tidak pernah melihat seseorang membawa jasadnya pulang kemari." Hangeng melanjutkan. Lelaki itu kini menundukkan kepalanya dalam, memasang senyum hambar yang berhasil membuat Xiche merasa seperti ditampar habis-habisan.

"Hangeng.." Panggil gadis itu pelan sembari beralih menggengam erat tangan kanan kanan Hangeng, memandanginya dengan sorot wajah khawatir. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud...aku tidak tahu.." Xiche merasa sangat bersalah. Ia harusnya tidak memperhatikan foto itu sejak awal.

Hangeng kembali mengangkat wajahnya, balas memandangi lawan bicaranya itu sembari berusaha keras untuk tetap tersenyum. "Ini bukan salahmu." Ucapnya pelan sembari beranjak membelai lembut surai kecokelatan milik Xiche. "Sudahlah, kenapa kita jadi seperti ini? Ayo, habiskan sarapanmu."

Xiche memejamkan matanya sesaat, menikmati belaian tangan Hangeng pada pucuk kepalanya yang seakan membuatnya terbang melayang. Ia menyukainya. Hangeng lagi-lagi membuatnya merasa nyaman. "Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkaan aku.." Gadis itu kembali meminta maaf, masih sembari menggengam tangan kiri lelaki yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Hangeng mengangguk mantap. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Xiche. Ini hanya aku yang terlalu terbawa suasana." Ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut, membuat Xiche akhirnya menghela nafas lega.

Gadis itu jadi merasa nyaman. Ia sangat menyukai semua perlakuan Hangeng pada dirinya. Seumur hidup, baru kali ini Xiche merasa begitu pada lelaki yang ia temui. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya, apa ini yang namanya jatuh cinta? Kalau memang benar, Xiche rasa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Hangeng, lelaki itu sungguh sempurna menurutnya. Ia bagaikan hadiah dari Tuhan yang jatuh di malam tahun baru.

"Xiche, kau melamun lagi."

Hangeng kembali melayangkan protesnya, membuat Xiche tersenyum dan memandangi lelaki berwajah tampan itu lekat-lekat. Ia tidak bisa berpaling. Gadis itu sudah jatuh cinta, dan ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir terlalu cepat. Bisakah ia tinggal dengan Hangeng selamanya? Ia harap ia bisa.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

halo, saya kembali lagi dengan chapter baru! sebelumnya, saya ingin berterimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca that night chapter satu. jujur, beberapa hari setelah chapter satu saya publish, saya sempat kehilangan mood untuk menulis cerita. berkali-kali muncul ide, tapi waktu mau ditulis langsung hilang semua dari otak. alhasil, sampai detik ini saya masih belum menulis fanfiction baru lagi, tapi untungnya saya sudah menamatkan That night ini sebelum lebaran, hanya tinggal di publish saja. Intinya, selamat membaca! mohon maaf jika ceritanya tidak memuaskan, ya. bagi yang ingin memberikan saran dan kritik bisa dituliskan lewat review. saya pasti akan baca dan mencoba untuk memperbaiki jika ada sesuatu yang salah heuheu. akhir kata, see you in the next chapter! -regards, **kimheynim.**


	3. Chapter 3

**That Night** , Chapter 3.

.

.

 **Han Geng** as **Han Geng**

 **Kim Heechul** as **Jin Xiche**

 **Choi Siwon** as **Cui Shiyuan**

* * *

"Sialan!"

Shiyuan memukul ujung setir mobilnya dengan perasaan kesal. Sembari terus mendengarkan apa yang lawan bicaranya katakan lewat sambungan telepon, lelaki yang mengenakan setelan kemeja berwarna hitam itu duduk di balik kursi kemudinya sendirian, melajukan mobil Audi R8 miliknya menuju jalanan yang sama-seperti yang ia lewati semalam.

Setelah kemarin ia dan para anak buahnya tidak berhasil menemukan Xiche, sore ini Shiyuan berinisiatif untuk berusaha untuk mencari gadis itu. Ia kembali menyusuri jalanan yang kemarin menjadi akses Xiche untuk kabur darinya, tapi kali ini ia hanya sendirian-tanpa seorang pun anak buah yang menemaninya.

Sayangnya, sudah sejam Shiyuan berkeliling dengan mobilnya, tapi ia tak kunjung melihat tanda-tanda keberadaan Xiche di sekitarnya. Lelaki bermarga Choi itu menjadi gusar. Ia merasa dipermainkan oleh gadis satu itu.

"Coba cari di gang yang kemarin, Tuan. Mungkin saja ia bersembunyi di salah satu rumah yang ada di sekitar sana. Semalam, ia kabur dengan seorang lelaki,'kan?"

Shiyuan berpikir keras, mendengarkan saran dari salah satu anak buah yang sedang berhubungan via telepon dengannya. "Hm, kau benar." Lelaki itu memandang lurus ke depan. Ia masih belum berniat untuk menjalankan mobilnya yang sedari tadi ia hentikan di pinggir jembatan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mencarinya lagi." Ucap Shiyuan kemudian setelah beberapa saat berdiam diri dan nyaris melamun. Detik itu juga, ia memutuskan sambungan telepon dan kembali tancap gas, mengendarai mobilnya memasuki salah satu gang kecil yang kemarin Xiche masuki juga.

Sembari terus menyusuri satu per satu gang-gang kecil yang membawanya kepada sebuah area pemukiman, Shiyuan memicingkan kedua matanya, memandang keluar lewat kaca jendela mobilnya. Sesaat, lelaki itu tersenyum penuh arti-merasakan adanya sebuah harapan dan kemungkinan besar bahwa ia akan segera menemukan Xiche.

Sejauh ini, Shiyuan selalu bergantung pada perasaannya, dan ia yakin bahwa perasaannya tidak pernah salah. Ia pasti akan segera menemukan Xiche karena ia tahu bahwa selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah berhasil lari terlalu jauh darinya.

"Mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa lari dariku, Jin Xiche. Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu sampai tidak bisa menemukanmu, hm?" Ucap Shiyuan sinis, nyaris bersamaan dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di ujung sisi jalan yang ia lewati sana.

Dari balik kaca mobilnya, Shiyuan tak sengaja melihat sepasang lelaki dan perempuan yang sedang asyik mengobrol dari dalam salah satu rumah yang ada di sisi kiri jalan yang ia lintasi dengan perlahan. Lewat gerak-geriknya, Shiyuan sudah bisa menebak dengan mudah siapa dua orang tersebut. Hangeng dan Xiche, itu mereka.

Shiyuan tertawa puas sembari bersandar pada kursi kemudinya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia tidak menyangka kalau perasaannya akan bekerja se-cepat dan se-akurat ini. Lihatlah, siapa yang menemukan siapa sekarang?

Kini, targetnya sudah berada di depan mata. Shiyuan hanya tinggal menunggu malam tiba sehingga ia bisa melancarkan aksinya dengan mudah. Sembari tersenyum menang atas rencananya sendiri, Shiyuan beranjak meraih sebuah pistol yang sudah ia siapkan di sampingnya kemudian memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

Ia sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menghabisi Hangeng dan merebut kembali Xiche-nya. Apapun yang terjadi, Shiyuan harus mendapatkan kembali gadis itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi miliknya. Tidak akan.

* * *

"Cokelat hangat?"

Hangeng menyodorkan sebuah gelas kaca yang terisi penuh dengan cokelat hangat buatannya ke arah Xiche yang kini tengah duduk di tangga kecil yang menuju ke halaman belakang rumahnya.

Sembari tersenyum, Xiche menerima gelas yang disodorkan oleh Hangeng itu dengan senang hati. Ia sangat menyukai cokelat panas. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya kemudian sembari mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Bukan masalah. Kau tidak kedinginan duduk disini?" Hangeng beranjak duduk di anak tangga kecil itu, tepat di samping Xiche. Lelaki itu juga membawa satu gelas lagi cokelat hangat untuk dirinya sendiri.

Xiche menggeleng, kemudian kembali membuka suaranya setelah ia selesai menyesap cokelat panas buatan Hangeng untuk yang pertama kalinya. "Tidak. Aku suka disini, hawanya sejuk. Ngomong-ngomong, apa mama mu belum pulang?"

Hangeng terkekeh kecil sembari beranjak menyesap cokelat hangat buatannya juga. "Kenapa kau menanyakan mamaku? Kau merindukannya?" Godanya. "Mama tidak akan pulang sampai dini hari nanti. Ia pergi ke laut untuk menangkap udang bersama teman-temannya."

"Teman-temannya? Apa maksudmu, warga disini yang juga bekerja menjual udang di pasar?" Xiche mengerutkan dahinya, bingung.

Hangeng mengangguk. "Iya. Bukan udang saja, mereka juga menjual ikan, kepiting, kerang, dan lain-lain. Apapun yang mereka temukan di laut akan mereka jual ke pasar." Jelasnya.

Xiche jadi mengerti. "Mama mu pekerja keras, ya? Aku kagum padanya." Pujinya kemudian, merasa salut pada ibu Hangeng yang masih bisa pergi bekerja mencari udang di laut di usianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi.

Hangeng mengangguk kecil. "Begitulah Mama. Aku yang jadi merasa tidak enak karena tidak bisa membantu apapun selain bekerja sebagai penjaga gudang pabrik." Ucapnya, merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia tidak bisa banyak membantu ibunya.

"Itu sudah cukup membantu, Han." Xiche meletakkan tangan kanannya di paha Hangeng yang tertutupi oleh celana panjang berbahan kain, kemudian memasang senyuman lembut.

Hangeng ikut tersenyum, kemudian beranjak meraih tangan Xiche yang bertengger di pahanya dan menggengamnya erat. "Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang? Apa kau masih khawatir jika Shiyuan akan menemukanmu?" Tanyanya kemudian.

Xiche beranjak meletakkan gelasnya yang kini isinya tinggal setengah bagian saja. Gadis itu kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya pelan. "Sebenarnya, Iya. Aku masih khawatir. Perasaanku tidak enak, Han.."

Hangeng menghela nafas berat. Ia mengerti. Xiche masih belum bisa merasa 'sangat' nyaman walaupun sudah berada di dekatnya seperti ini. Pasti cukup sulit baginya untuk tidak merasa ketakutan karena Shiyuan.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja bersamaku." Ucap Hangeng pelan, masih dengan menggengam erat tangan kanan Xiche. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis cantik itu, tapi ia sendiri sebenarnya juga merasa 'agak' khawatir sekarang. Perasaannya campur aduk.

Xiche tidak merespon. Ia bingung, tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang sedang ia rasakan sekarang. Gadis itu resah, juga takut. Ia belum juga berniat untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Hangeng yang berusaha untuk meyakinkannya.

Hangeng menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengarahkan tangannya untuk meraih dagu Xiche dan mengangkatnya perlahan. "Lihat aku, Xiche." Pintanya.

Darah Xiche serasa memanas disaat Hangeng berkata demikian. Dengan perasaan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan, gadis itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya, memandangi Hangeng yang kini tengah menatapnya dalam. Detik setelah itu, Hangeng tanpa aba-aba mulai memajukan wajahnya dan..

Cup.

Xiche membeku di posisinya, merasakan bibir hangat Hangeng yang menempel pada bibirnya. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang saat itu, seakan-akan ingin meledak. Gadis itu tidak berani merespon. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya, menikmati lumatan kecil yang diberikan oleh lelaki tampan itu pada bibirnya, sebelum pagutan mereka akhirnya terputus.

Hangeng menahan nafasnya sesaat, menatap Xiche yang kini tengah terengah-engah karena ciuman mereka barusan. Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara.

"H-Hangeng.." Xiche berucap pelan, memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama beberapa menit di antara mereka. "Aku percaya padamu.." Lanjut gadis itu, sungguh-sungguh menatap lawan bicaranya. Wajah Xiche memerah padam. Ia salah tingkah.

Hangeng merasa lega. Tadinya, ia sempat mengira jika Xiche akan marah karena ia menciumnya. Tapi ternyata, ia malah berhasil meyakinkan gadis itu. Xiche sama sekali tidak marah padanya. Hangeng jadi merasa seperti melayang karena saking senangnya.

"Jangan khawatir lagi. Kau aman bersamaku." Ucap Hangeng pelan sembari membelai lembut pucuk kepala Xiche, membuat gadis itu semakin tersipu malu. "Maaf, aku sudah lancang." Lanjut lelaki itu setelahnya.

Xiche mengangkat kepalanya, memandangi Hangeng lekat-lekat. "Kau sangat lancang." Ucapnya kemudian, penuh dengan penekanan.

Hangeng menundukkan kepalanya. "M-Maaf.."

"Tapi, aku menyukainya.." Lanjut Xiche kemudian sembari beranjak memeluk Hangeng erat. Entah mendapat dorongan darimana, tapi yang jelas gadis itu merasa sangat nyaman sekarang. Tanpa rasa canggung, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Hangeng, menghirup aroma khas yang keluar dari tubuh dan pakaian lelaki itu. Ia sangat menyukainya.

Hangeng tersenyum, balas memeluk Xiche dengan sangat erat, seakan takut jika ia akan kehilangan gadis cantik itu. Hari sudah beranjak malam disaat mereka masih sama-sama terdiam dan menikmati kehangatan yang dilemparkan oleh satu sama lain. Hawa dingin pun tak lagi terasa, berganti dengan rasa nyaman yang seakan seperti kau sedang duduk di depan tungku penghangat ruangan di tengah musim dingin.

Cinta itu memang aneh, ya? Tapi memang sulit untuk dipungkiri, siapa yang bisa menolak perasaan senikmat ini? Semua orang pasti pernah dan ingin merasakan bagaimana jatuh cinta dan dicintai. Percayalah, rasanya memang sangat memabukkan.

"Cokelatnya sudah dingin. Kurasa, kita terlalu lama berada di luar. Apa lebih baik kita masuk sekarang?" Hangeng berucap pelan, menyadari bahwa cokelat hangat yang tadi dibuatnya kini sudah berangsur dingin. Ia jadi khawatir. Hawa di luar sini dingin, apa Xiche akan baik-baik saja?

Tapi nyatanya gadis itu jauh lebih menyukai hawa dingin di luar daripada di dalam rumah. Xiche menggeleng imut, kemudian beranjak meraih gelasnya dan meneguk kembali minuman cokelat yang dibuatkan oleh Hangeng itu. "Aku masih ingin duduk disini sedikit lebih lama lagi.." Tolaknya secara halus.

Hangeng jadi luluh. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu." Ucap lelaki itu sembari tersenyum lembut dan ikut meneguk cokelat dinginnya, kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Suasana di halaman belakang rumahnya ternyata tidak terlalu buruk juga. Dari sini, Ia dan Xiche masih bisa melihat langit malam yang ditaburi oleh bintang-bintang yang berkelap-kelip, dan jangan lupakan juga bulan sabit yang bersinar terang di atas sana itu. Mereka semua nampak sangat indah.

"Hangeng."

Di tengah-tengah keheningan yang menyelimuti dua manusia itu, Xiche tiba-tiba kembali membuka suaranya dan memanggil Hangeng dengan suara pelan, membuat lelaki berbahu lebar itu segera menolehkan wajahnya dan memandangi lawan bicaranya yang kini tengah sibuk sendiri memperhatikan satu per satu benda langit yang ada di atas mereka.

"Hm?" Hangeng merespon kecil. Lelaki itu beranjak meneguk habis minuman cokelat buatannya, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya tepat di samping kakinya.

Xiche menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir merahnya. Kedua mata gadis itu berbinar-binar memandang ke arah langit. "Terima kasih banyak." Ucapnya pelan, nyaris seperti berbisik.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Hangeng sembari ikut memandang ke arah langit, berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya sendiri dari berbagai macam hal yang bercamuk di benaknya.

Xiche mengangkat kedua bahunya, menghembuskan nafas panjang yang terasa hangat jika tersentuh oleh ujung jemari. "Untuk segalanya." Gadis itu kemudian menjeda ucapannya, mulai memutar ingatannya ke belakang seperti sebuah rekaman video. Ia kembali mengingat, bagaimana disaat ia bertemu dengan Hangeng untuk pertama kalinya di bawah ribuan lampion merah dan kembang api yang meletup-letup di angkasa. Sangat konyol, mengingat bahwa saat itu Hangeng melihatnya menangis-kemudian mengucapkan selamat tahun baru untuknya. Kejadian itu baru kemarin, ya? Tapi rasanya... entahlah. Seperti sudah sangat lama.

"Kalau kemarin kau tidak membawaku lari dari Shiyuan, mungkin sekarang aku sudah harus memulai pekerjaanku seperti biasanya, melayani sembarang lelaki berhidung belang yang tidak kukenal." Xiche melanjutkan ucapannya sembari tertawa hambar. "Aku merasa sangat bersyukur. Berkat dirimu, aku bisa kabur dari Shiyuan dan merasakan dunia luar yang ternyata masih bisa berlaku adil kepadaku.."

Hangeng tersenyum tulus, merasa tersentuh setelah mendengar ucapan Xiche. Ia jadi berpikir, kalau saja kemarin ia tidak nekat memukul Shiyuan dan membawa Xiche kabur, akan jadi apa gadis itu sekarang? Mungkin ia sudah babak belur karena disiksa. Tapi syukurlah, takdir mempertemukan mereka sehingga mereka berakhir seperti sekarang ini.

"Dunia akan bertingkah adil selama kau bisa menjalani hidupmu sendiri dengan baik, Xiche. Percayalah, Tuhan sudah merencanakan semua yang terbaik buatmu di masa yang akan mendatang. Jadi, keluarlah dari dunia kelam-mu itu." Ucap Hangeng pelan yang disambut oleh anggukan dari lawan bicaranya tersebut.

Xiche tersenyum. "Aku percaya, Han. Sekali lagi, terima kasih. Sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah menyangka jika aku akan bisa lari sejauh ini dari Shiyuan. Selama ini, aku hanya terus berkhayal, 'apa aku bisa lari darinya?' tapi sekarang.. aku benar-benar sudah pergi jauh dan melepaskan diri darinya, dan itu semua karena bantuanmu." Ucap gadis itu, merasa lega.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa lari dariku, Jin Xiche?"

Xiche membeku di posisinya, tepat disaat ia mendengar sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Suara Shiyuan. Gadis itu kaget bukan main. Secara refleks, ia menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang dan menemukan Shiyuan sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan memegang sebuah pistol di tangan kirinya.

Ia mengarahkan pistol itu pada kepala Hangeng. detik itu juga, Xiche merasa tubuhnya seperti tersambar oleh petir. Pikirannya kalut, dipenuhi oleh berbagai ribu pertanyaan. Gadis itu belum sempat melakukan apapun disaat Shiyuan mencengkram lengan kirinya. Bahkan saking shocknya, ia sampai tidak menghiraukan teriakan Hangeng yang menyuruhnya untuk segera lari.

"S-Shiyuan.." Ucap Xiche terbata-bata dengan pandangan mata yang terfokus pada Hangeng. Lelaki china satu itu kini hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa bergerak karena Shiyuan tengah menodongnya dengan pistol. Situasi jadi tidak terkendali. Xiche tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia menakutkan dua hal; bagaimana jika Shiyuan menembak Hangeng-dan bagaimana jika Shiyuan melukainya. Gadis itu tidak bisa kabur dari posisinya sekarang.

Shiyuan tersenyum menang atasnya. "Sekarang hanya kau yang bisa menentukan pilihanmu sendiri, Xiche. Kau mau ikut denganku.., atau kutembak kepala lelaki ini, hm?" Tanya lelaki tampan itu sembari semakin menempelkan ujung pistolnya pada pelipis Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya bisa memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat, berusaha untuk menahan dirinya sendiri. "Sialan kau." Umpatnya pelan yang seketika disambut oleh satu pukulan telak dari Shiyuan ke wajahnya.

Buagh! Bunyi pukulan itu seakan mengiris hati Xiche, membuat gadis itu nyaris pingsan karena saking ketakutannya. Ia tidak tega melihat Hangeng dipukul seperti itu. Shiyuan, lelaki itu benar-benar iblis.

"Beraninya kau padaku. Kau pikir kau siapa, hm? Jangan sok jagoan, Tuan. Ingat, nyawamu kini berada sepenuhnya di tanganku." Ancam Shiyuan sembari mencengkram kuat dagu Hangeng, memperhatikan wajah lelaki china itu yang sudah lebam habis karena pukulannya barusan.

Shiyuan tertawa puas, kemudian kembali menatap lurus ke arah Xiche yang kini tengah dengan susah paya berusaha untuk menahan tangisannya. "Bagaimana, Xiche sayang? Kau mau lelaki ini mati-" Shiyuan menjambak rambut hitam pekat milik Hangeng, membuat lelaki itu meringis menahan sakit. "-atau ikut pulang denganku? Hm?"

Tubuh Xiche bergetar hebat. Gadis itu tidak tega melihat Hangeng tersiksa seperti itu. Ia takut. Shiyuan bisa membunuh Hangeng kapan saja selama ia menggengam pistol itu di tangannya.

"A-Aku.." Xiche mengeluarkan suaranya perlahan sembari terus memandangi Hangeng dengan nafas terengah-engah. Hati gadis itu seakan tersayat saat melihat luka lebam yang ada di wajah Hangeng. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup.

Xiche memejamkan kedua matanya, kemudian berusaha untuk menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku akan ikut denganmu, Shiyuan." Ucap gadis itu, terpaksa. Ia tidak berani memandang ke arah Hangeng lagi setelah itu. Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak sanggup.

Shiyuan tersenyum penuh arti. "Pilihan yang bagus." Ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Xiche, membawa gadis itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan beringas-tepat di hadapan Hangeng.

"Mmph-" Xiche terkejut, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak. Ia takut jika Shiyuan akan melukai Hangeng jika ia menolak ciumannya. Akhirnya, gadis itu hanya bisa diam dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Sedetik setelah ciuman itu berakhir, Xiche merasa dirinya hancur lebur. Ia tak berani menatap Hangeng. Ia merasa sangat murahan sekarang.

"Ayo pergi." Ucap Shiyuan dengan nada dingin sembari menggandeng-menarik tangannya untuk segera meninggalkan area rumah Hangeng lewat halaman belakang. Xiche hanya bisa menurut, berjalan di samping Shiyuan yang masih menggengam erat pistol di tangan kirinya.

Langkah kaki berat mengiringi kepergian Xiche yang kini perlahan mulai berangsur menjauh dari tempat Hangeng berada. Tanpa sadar, satu per satu tetesan air mata mulai jatuh dan membasahi pipi gadis cantik itu. Xiche menangis dalam diam. Ia tidak ingin meninggalkan Hangeng-tapi sekarang pun ia bahkan tidak berani menatap lelaki itu.

Harapannya untuk tinggal lebih lama dengan Hangeng kini hancur lebur. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ia berlari kembali ke belakang, Shiyuan pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun karena ia takut akan melukai Hangeng. Ia tidak bisa-jadi, ia rasa ia harus merelakan cintanya pergi. Ia dan Hangeng.. hanya sampai sini saja? Xiche tersenyum pahit di balik isakannya. Ia bahkan terlalu takut untuk sekedar mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sunggukah ini? Nyatakah ini?

Di pertengahan langkah kakinya yang berat, Xiche berhenti disaat ia merasakan bahwa Shiyuan kembali memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Gadis itu masih diam di tempatnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pikirannya kacau, masih belum bisa melepaskan Hangeng.

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Suara tiga tembakan secara berturut-turut memenuhi telinga Xiche. Gadis itu refleks memutar tubuhnya ke belakang, dan detik itu juga dunianya seakan hancur lebur. Xiche tidak mampu lagi untuk menjerit ataupun menangis. Wajah cantiknya seketika memucat pasi dan darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir. Di tengah-tengah dinginnya malam, gadis itu kehilangan seluruh kekuatannya dengan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi di depan matanya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia jatuh tumbang di atas permukaan tanah dan orang-orang mulai berdatangan memenuhi halaman belakang rumah Hangeng.

Langit semakin gelap tertutupi oleh kabut. Bintang-bintang dan bulan sabit yang tadinya bersinar dengan terang di cakrawala sana kini sudah pergi, hilang entah kemana. Angkasa, apa engkau menangis?

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Halo, maaf jika chapter yang ini sungguh sangat pendek dan mungkin (sangat) kurang berkesan. sebenarnya saya bingung waktu mau membagi chapter dua dan tiga. awalnya mau digabung, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi..panjang juga, jadi akhirnya saya pisah jadi seperti ini huhu maaf ya jika kurang memuaskan jadinya. terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca-saya sudah kehabisan kata kata, nih heuheu. yang ingin memberikan kritik dan saran bisa dituliskan lewat review, ya. akhir kata, see you in the next-last chapter! (iya chapter terakhir, hoho!) -regards, **kimheynim.**


End file.
